nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Burakku Uchiha
Those who do not seek power are destined to be crushed under the heel of those that do. You have proven even more worthless than I expected. Behold the true power of the Uchiha; hatred! Background WIP Personality and Behavior From a very young age, Burakku displayed clear signs of psychopathy. Family pets and his younger brother Hiro were his most common targets, but he likewise displayed a cold and remorseless attitude towards all, including his own parents. This aspect of his personality has never changed, with him displaying the same coldness to his own children. Beyond the point of hedonistic, Burakku will stop at nothing to fulfill his own gain, spraing nothing an no one in the process. Likes and Dislikes A cold and humourless man, Burakku displays little in the way of preferences towards any likes and dislikes he may have. He does however show a clear dislike for those he deems beneath him, as well as any foiling of his schemes. Ambitions Burakku is determined to instil the dominance of the Uchiha clan upon the world and make them feared once more, believing the Uchiha clan, and moreover himself to be superior to all. Appearance Burakku has always primed himself on his near spitting image of his ancestor Madara, greatly admiring the man but also believing that he was too weak to carry through his own vision. Abilities Burakku is one of the most prodigious shinobi of all time, being praised, respected and feared by allies and enemies alike for his prowess in combat. Even since he was young, he was able to accomplish feats unheard of by academy students. Fearing his conflicted personality would take him down a dark path, he was discouraged from the more aggressive types of the shinobi path, but ultimately let his anger and hate only fuel his already intense skills, with many suggesting he had far outranked even the legendary Madara Uchiha. * Ninjutsu: '''Burakku's ninjutsu skills are feared throughout the world, and for good reason. Able to utilise all five of the nature types since he was young, he can expertly carry out nearly any type of nature release skill with ease, although he prefers to rely on his affinity for fire. * '''Taijutsu: '''Although primarily a ninjutsu user, Burakku is incredibly skilled in taijutsu. 'He is able to go toe to toe with the best taijutsu masters, and engage dozens of opponents at once. As well as a mastery over hand to hand combat, he is also proficient with any weapon he lays his hands on, owning himself a large gunbai uchiwa and a straight edged sword. * '''Genjutsu: '''While not a key skill of his, Burakku is masterfully skilled in genjutsu, especially thanks to his Sharingan. He is able to cast many manner of illusions upon friend and foe alike, not even requiring eye contact for many of his tricks. * '''Intelligence: '''Burakku is fiendishly intelligent, with a highly analytical and manipulative mind. He takes great deals of pleasure in using his wit to pit his enemies against one another and to tear establishments apart from the inside. He is a greatly accomplished strategist, able to predict the flow of many events and use them to his own advantage. * '''Strength: '''Even as a child, Burakku possessed frightening physical strength, often using it to his advantage to physically bully others into doing what he wanted. Having studied and mastered the techniques to attain Chakra Enhanced Strength, Burakku can easily kill with a single strike and effortlessly shatter bones and rupture internal organs. With his own physical strength alone he is capable of overpowering foes twice his size, engaging dozens at once with sheer strength and lifting a grown man in the air with one hand. * '''Speed: '''Burakku is deceptively fast for his build, his speed, agility and reaction times in peak physical performance * '''Stamina: ' * '''Hand Seals: '''Burakku's hand seals are on point with the best, although he still retains the use of two handed seals. * '''Sharingan: '''As with any Uchiha worthy of their name, Burakku activated his Sharingan at an early age and had unlocked all three tomoe by the time he became a Chunin. * '''Mangekyo Sharingan: '''Burakku awoke his Mangekyo Sharingan alongside his brother when they duelled for the heirdom of the Uchiha clan, almost killing each other in the process. Burakku unlocked the highest level of fire release, amaterasu, as well as Kagutsuchi, the power to manipulate and control the black flames. Having unlocked the power in both eyes, he can summon Susanoo. Bonds Theme Songs